Do You Believe In Soul Mates?
by Sedated-Smiles
Summary: This is my 2nd attempt at a Ninja Turtle story. I'm not sure how I should write the summary yet, so just bear with me, please. I know it's stupid. RaphXOC, LeoXOC, DonnieXOC, and MikeyXOC. HORRAY FOR OCs! :3


**Okay, so I've decided to just finally write this. I'm not exactly happy with my first attempt at writing a Ninja Turtle story, I mean I guess it was okay, but not really what I wanted to share, y'know? So this is my second attempt, since I'm a turtle dork.  
>Hopefully it ends up how I want it to end :3<strong>

**I'm just going to fully get this out of the way: I own nothing of TMNT. I own no character from the series. None.  
>But if I had MY way, I'd use the Turtles as sex slaves :3 haha, I kid xD kinda<br>I only own my lovely OCs.**

**May we begin?**

**C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C***

Chapter 1

Thick, black clouds blanketed over New York City, smothering any light and heat that wanted to escape. The only light shining were those of vehicles, reflecting off the metals of each other, and pale street lights. Pedestrians walked the streets wearing raincoats, or carrying umbrellas in case of rain, which was likely to come. Children were having to clutch tightly to their designated parent so as to stay with them, the darkness seeping through in front of everyone's eyes.  
>The City herself seemed depressed.<br>A figure walking amongst the crowd chewed on a toothpick as it trenched to its designation. She grimaced and clutched her leather jacket closed as a cold gust of wind hit her and everyone around her. _'Damn cold', _she thought, glaring down at herself. Her green eyes fixed themselves at the broken zipper hanging off the corner of her jacket. _'Damn zipper,' _she huffed. She began stomping past people.  
><em>'Goddamn darkness… such a pain in my ass. Can't see shit.' <em>Just as she has that last thought she ran into a stranger and gave a gruff apology before stepping around them and rounding a corner. Roxanne never was an apologetic person, nor did she care about being one. Three minutes later she glanced up at the sign of a familiar shop and smirked. Placing a black, fingerless-gloved hand on the entrance door, she shoved it open. Instantly, heat engulfed her and greeted her kindly.  
>"Honey, I'm home," she called out, walking over towards the main counter and hopping on it. A slender red-head peered out from a corner, a phone tucked between her shoulder and head. "Hey, Rogue," she called out, covering the mouthpiece. Rogue started kicking her legs back and forth as they hung off the counter, her half-laced black boots dangling their laces below them and fiddled with the broken zipper. The red-head spoke into the phone a while longer before saying her goodbyes and placing it back onto the wall, glancing over at her friend. "Something wrong with your jacket?" Rogue flipped her dark bangs out of her face. "The damn zipper. It's as useless as the 'g' in lasagna. Who's that, Gingersnap?"<br>Pulling a pencil out of the neat bun her hair was pulled in, she began writing down words onto a sheet of paper. "A friend of mine who needs me to order something for him and his brothers."  
>Rogue clicked her tongue. "Lazy ass. What did he want you to get?"<br>The red-head finished writing and tucked the pencil back in place and pulled the phone back onto her ear. "Pizza," she replied, pushing numbers on the phone. The dark-haired woman, who was glancing around at the numerous collections of antique items placed on the dusty shelves, whipped her head to look at the other woman angrily.  
>"You're buying a guy a freakin' <em>pizza <em>and yet you won't even let me make a _sandwich _in your apartment? Are you fucking kidding me, April?!"  
>April sighed and, telling the person on the phone to 'hold on for a sec', covered the mouthpiece and sent a glare towards her friend. "You know why you can't be around the fridge, Rogue. You keep taking Casey's beers, and he's getting really huffy about it."<br>Smirking, Rogue stretched her arms over her head in a laid-back angle, laying on the counter. "So what? Let him get huffy. I like making him mad."  
>April groaned. "Is it your goal to bother people or does it just slip?"<br>"I'm a nuisance, baby. It's what I do." With that said, twirling the toothpick around between her front teeth, she fiddled her hand around in her pocket for a while before pulling out a cigarette and a lighter. Before she could place the cigarette between her teeth, April scolded her and told her to take it outside. Groaning, she jumped off the counter top and walked to the door. "I hope that douchebag enjoys it," she grumbled loudly, flicking the toothpick into the trash bin before stepping back out into the cold. Passing all the 'walking deadbeats', she stepped into an alley where she wouldn't have to be near annoying people. Pulling the cigarette back out, she began to raise it up to her face before a man jumped out from the back of the alley towards her. Inwardly sighing, she shot her hands out before he could touch her, grabbed his shoulders roughly, spun him around and pinned him against the cold wall she was leaning on, his face kissing the dirty bricks. Rogue flipped her hair to one side and leaned in next to his face.  
>"If you didn't notice already dipshit, I don't carry a purse. And I'm not exactly having the best day ever, so why don't you go scamper along and leave women alone, because the only thing you'd probably see them carrying are some tissues and tampons. <em>Got it?<em>" She growled at the end, slightly twisting his arm. The man shrieked and nodded, his cheek scraping against the wall. Rogue let him go and shoved him toward the sidewalks, where he crashed into a couple and, once he regained balance, took off. Grunting, she swiped up her cig and placed it in her mouth, lighting it. Before she could take a drag she heard a voice say, "Ya shouldn't smoke, ya know." Lazily turning her head where she heard the voice and cocking an eyebrow, she asked, "And why's that, oh wise guy?"  
>A silhouette stood ontop of the building next to her, dark with white eyes looking down on her. The figure hopped down with grace and came closer. He was much taller than her, probably over 6", and pretty wide. A big trench coat covered the guy, and a trench hat topped his head, shadowing over his face. His eyes, before looking to be neon white, up close looked to be an amber color. A wide, bright smirky grin stretched across his face in the shadows as he took the cigarette away from her lips, holding it up. "It's bad for ya," he said, placing it in his mouth and took a drag. Scoffing, she folded her arms, leaning against the wall on one shoulder. "If it's so bad for me, how come <em>you <em>do it, eh?" Slowly puffing a thick grey cloud of smoke from his mouth, he chuckled and placed it back on her lips. "'Cuz I wanna, darlin'."  
>She took the cig between her teeth.<br>"Well, I wanna, too."  
>"So ya can fit in with the cool kids?" He smirked, teasing her.<br>Scoffing once more, she straightened herself up, pulled the collars of her jacket upward, ran her fingers in her hair backwards to make it look slick, and moved the cig to the side of her mouth. "The cool kids wanna be me, I'm so cool," she drawled, comically trying to sound as 80s as possible. The man in front of her laughed and folded his thick arms. "Is 'dat so?"  
>"Uh huh, yup."<br>"Well, Ms. Cool," he said, taking Rogue's cigarette once again and giving it a puff, "I gatta get goin'. You're coolness is threatenin' me."  
>Smirking, she flipped her hair dramatically. "It's okay. That's normal. I threaten everybody."<br>"Like that criminal back there?"

"Pshh, he had it comin'."  
>He smiled. "It's nice to finally see a woman fight back."<br>Her smirk went away and a snarl produced from her lips. "You tryin' to say women are weak? 'Cuz I'll show y-"  
>Laughing, he put his hands up in surrender. "Calm down, Ms. Feisty. I'm just saying it's unusual ta see a woman take charge in a situation like that. It's nice ta see."<br>"I thought you said you were going?" She teased, putting a hand on her hip.  
>Smiling, he straightened his back and nodded. "Ah guess your eyes have meh captivated, darlin'."<br>Rogue rolled her eyes and winked at him, butting him with her hip. "Get out of here, tiger." He smirked and walked out of the alley and onto the sidewalk, stepping into the shadows. She folded her arms and leaned against the wall, her jean-clad hip against the cold bricks. _'Not bad,'_ she thought, smiling to herself. _'Not bad at all.'_  
>She began to walk back to April's store and placed a hand on the door before she stopped. <em><br>_"Fuck," she groaned, glaring over her shoulder.  
><em>'He took my damn cig." <em>


End file.
